


Snowed in

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves the boys alone and things get intence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic of any kind so if it sucks I'm sorry

Sam's POV

Dean! Cas!" Sam called.  
"What" They said in sync.  
"Look."  
"Wh-... Shit!" Dean exclaimed.

They all stared out the hotel window at the snow falling so heavily they couldn't see the parking lot that was not even 10 feet away.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Cas.  
"About four hours now." Sam replied. "I'm gonna go get the rest of our stuff from the Impala."

Dean nodded. Sam quietly grabbed the keys and went to his older brothers car. He slowly opened the door and started the car. 

'This aught to work' Sam thought as the drove out of the lot.

"DID HE JUST TAKE MY CAR?!?" Yelled Dean.  
"I believe so," Cas replied with a hint of question "Why does this anger you so much?"  
"Because he knows what might hap-, nothing never mind."  
"What where you going to say?"  
"Nothing, forget it. You wouldn't get it." Dean said almost embarrassed.  
"What" Castiel asked again.  
"Nothing, stop prying."

Cas shrugged, although he had been wondering why Dean was acting so weird lately. 

~•~

Dean's POV 

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed.  
"What?!" Dean said while towel drying his hair.  
"We need to talk."  
"About what Cas?"  
"About well... about us" Castiel stammered.  
"About 'US'?!?" He questioned.  
"Yes Dean, about us. You have been acting weird recently, and I want to know what is wrong?"

He was worried. He was not expecting Cas to see that he was not normal.

"Nothing, geez, lay off." He said quietly.  
"No, something is bothering you an I need to know what it is."  
"Stop" He said sounding annoyed.  
"TELL ME THEN!" Cas almost yelled.  
"WHY, IT WON'T DO ANY GOOD! YOU DONT GET FEELINS LIKE I DO."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean like human feelings like love or lust."  
"Oh..." Was all Cas could muster.

He was cherry red by then. He had known that Cas wouldn't understand.

"I new you wouldn't understand"

Cas slowly walked up to him, with a look of beckoning. He was now inches away from his face. He grabed his face and roughly kissed the man.

"I understand."

He was shocked, he quickly turned away only to be brought back by Castiel's angelic hands. His lips pulled back to meet Cas'. His hands were now carresing Castiel's lower back. 

"Come here baby" Dean said in between moans.

His cock slowly getting hard as it rubs against denim. He slowly pulled the angle to the queen size bed he had intended on sleeping on later that night. 

"Are we going to have intercource?" Cas asked confused by his actions.  
"Only if you want to baby"  
"Oh, well.. I just don't really know what to do,"  
"I'll walk you through it love."

He quickly striped Castiel and himself. 

"Okay, get on the bed on hands and knees."  
"What?"  
"Just do it"  
"Okay"  
"Alright, now suck my fingers."

Cas hesitantly agreed.

"Alright now relax." He said as he slowly inserted a finger into Cas.  
"Ugh ... Oh god!" Cas said as he adjusted to the new feeling.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, no. Keep going." 

Cas moaned again as Dean slowly pushed his finger further in and out of him. Slowly speeding up his pace, and soon adding another finger. Cas moaned loudly and winced as Dean inserted his third finger.

"Oh, baby im going to stop if I'm hurting you."  
"No. It's fine, I kinda like the pain." Cas said embarrassed.  
"Ohh, getting a bit kinky are we? OK, how do you feel about this?" Dean said as he pulled out his fingers and slammed his hard cock into Cas.  
Cas strung out a mess of curce words.  
"Ya, baby likes that doesn't he?"  
"Please, oh please Dean fuck me!"  
"Ya you want me to fuck your tight little hole love?"  
"Oh my g- ugh" Cas said before he came untuched.  
"Suck me off baby. Please."  
"Okay" Cas said still coming down from his climax.

Dean slowly pulled out of Cas. Cas wimpered as he did this. Cas got onto his knees and pumped Dean's fully hard cock twice before kissing the tip of it and then slipping all of it into his mouth. Dean grasped Cas' hair to steady himself. Cas looked him in the eyes. Dean thrusred his hips and Cas took Dean's cock all the way down his throught. Bobbing his head up and down, hoping he was doing it right. Dean clenched Cas' hair letting him know he was about to blow. 

"CAS!! OH GOD!" 

Dean shot his payload down Cas' throught. Cas swallowing every drop.

"Thank you baby so much."  
"Your welcome." Cas said with a smirk.

Dean stood going to get washed up before Sam got home.Cas slipped into his boxers before snuggling into the bed. By the time he got out of the bathroom Cas had already fallen asleep. Dean quietly crawled into the bed with him, spooning. He wrapped his arms around him and drifted off to sleep.

~•~

Sam's POV

Sam pulled up to the hotel later that night, expecting one of the boys at the table (probably Cas) and the other asleep. He put his key into the door and walked in, surprised when he saw the boys in the bed together.

"I was right."

**Author's Note:**

> If the end sucks I'm sorry. Again this is my first fic. 
> 
> ~Love ya,  
>  Mukes_lovechild


End file.
